


The Lion and The Lamb

by Thraceadams



Series: Tommy The Vampire Slayer [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is a Slayer and Adam is a Vamp, this is the story of how Adam finds out Tommy is a Slayer, the only male Slayer in history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion and The Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble posted for the [Glam 100 Drabble Comms](http://glam-100.dreamwidth.org/) at Dreamwidth and Livejournal. And then because my muse got a little 'cuckoo' it grew into its own series. So I'm reposting the earlier parts in anticipation of new stories forthcoming.

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks to Leela_Cat for the preread/beta. All other mistakes are mine.

  


**The Lion and The Lamb**  


**Part One**

Tommy stared at the name on his phone, his heart filling with dread. Quickly he looked around making sure he was alone, wishing he had time to call her first.

"Hello?"

"Does he know who you are?"

Tommy let out an annoyed sigh. Honestly, honesty was the hardest thing for him right now, on all fronts. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "No, yes, I don't know. Why are you even calling me? You know I only answer to Buffy."

"We'll see about that."

Tommy laughed, the bitter sound loud in the darkened room.

"Yeah, guess we will."

  


**~*~*~**  


**Part Two**

"You think he's like the other?"

"Maybe?"

"Be sure or we'll be killing him for you."

"I know," Tommy whispered into the now dead phone.

He scrolled through his contacts, hovered over the B's and then the F's before putting his phone away unused. He'd call one or both of them later if he needed to. He pushed off the wall and turned to leave.

"Going somewhere?" the dark seductive voice asked.

Tommy shivered, hating and loving how Adam's voice affected him so much. He turned and met Adam's eyes, gripping the stake in the back of his pants.

"Nope."

  


**~*~*~**  


**Part Three**

Adam smiled, a feral gleam in his eyes. "Good," he said softly, pushing off the wall behind him.

Tommy's grip on his stake tightened and suddenly he wished he'd called Buffy or Faith, or hell even Giles. He swallowed hard as Adam moved into his space, his hand trailing down Tommy's arm until it wrapped around his fist, the one curled around the stake.

"I don't think you'll be needing this," he whispered seductively into Tommy's ear.

Tommy closed his eyes, clenching his teeth. "Why?"

"Because you're not going to use it, not on me."

"What makes you so special?"

  


**~*~*~**  


**Part Four**

"I think you already know, Tommy Joe."

Adam's voice curled around him, made the hairs on his neck stand on end. Goosebumps rose up on his skin when Adam's  
tongue flicked out lightly to taste the skin behind his ear.

"You know, just like she knew. I'm destined for more than dust."

Tommy's hand clenched, the wood digging into his skin. Adam's hand tightened on his and he heard him inhale sharply.

"You cut your hand on your stake."

Tommy loosened his grip, already feeling the slickness against the wood.

"Call her. Call both of them, see what they say."

  


**~*~*~**  


**Part Five**

Tommy wrenched himself out of Adam's grasp. "And tell them what? That I fell for a fucking vamp? Not fucking likely."

"She won't condemn you, not with her history. Neither will Faith. Watchers will though, just like they condemned Buffy and Angel."

A bitter laugh slipped through Tommy's lips. "Like I've ever listened to them in the first place. Plus, it's not like they're even remotely in charge anymore. She is."

"So what are you so afraid of, Tommy Joe?"

Tommy clenched and unclenched his fist around the stake, drew a shuddery breath.

Adam laughed, the sound dark and rich.

  


**~*~*~**  


**Part Six**

Tommy spun around and swept everything off the table behind him, a cry of rage spilling out. He grabbed the radio that was playing in the background and threw it across the room, smashing it against the wall. "The elephant in the room. Fucking Kris Allen and his fucking lyrics. He needs to get the fuck out of my head."

He turned to face Adam again, his eyes bright and furious. "I know how this ends, yanno? This isn't some fucking fairytale. When you kiss me, we don't live happily ever after."

"No, when you kiss me, I wanna die."

  


**~*~*~**  


**Part Seven**

Tommy stilled, pain spiking through his chest. "Wh-what?"

Adam walked over to him, stroked a finger down his cheek. "When you kiss me, it makes me wanna be mortal again, makes me wish I could die."

"But you can't," Tommy whispered.

"No. And I won't make you like me."

"So that's it then, we just go on, this fucking thing between us pulling us together and pushing us apart?"

Adam smiled sadly, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know."

"I do," Tommy snarled, digging his phone out of his pocket and hitting the speed dial.

"Yeah, we need to talk, now."

  


**~*~*~**  


**Part Eight**

"They threatened us."

"Again? Does he know?"

Tommy glanced over at Adam, nodding his head. "Yeah, he um, he kinda guessed."

Buffy snorted. "You really do suck at undercover work, don't you?"

"Hey!"

"Are you in love with him?"

His thumb found its way to his mouth, and he started to chew on it.

"Well, I guess that answers that."

"I didn't mean to!" Tommy protested.

Her soft laughter floated through the line. "I'm the last person who's gonna lecture you about that."

"What do we do now?"

"Now?" She sighed heavily. "Your lives just got a whole lot harder."

  


**~*~*~**  


**Part Nine**

"Hey, bright side, at least he isn't cursed, right? He's not, is he?"

Tommy put his hand over the receiver. "Um, you haven't been cursed by Gypsies have you?"

Adam laughed. "No, I have my soul naturally, figures she'd worry about that. Nope, asked for mine back, kinda like William did, except I didn't go crazy."

Tommy took his hand back off. "Nope, no curse, but bonus soul."

"Good, at least there's that."

"So um, why did our lives just get harder then?"

"Slayer in love with a vampire? Ring any bells?"

"But I'm not gonna slay him."

"Not yet."

  


**~*~*~**  


**Part Ten**

Tommy's stomach plummeted to his feet. "What do you mean 'not yet?'"

"Just that he's a vampire, a predator by nature. There will always be a chance, a possibility that you'll have to slay him to –"

"Save the world," Tommy muttered softly.

"Yeah, that."

"But not now."

"Maybe not ever. Focus on that. Worry about the other when it happens."

"What happens then?"

"Then you call us. We'll be there for you."

"And now? What do we do now?"

"Now, enjoy yourselves, live the rockstar life. But don't neglect your slaying duties."

"Check. Slayer duties and be a rockstar."

  


**~*~*~**  


**Part Eleven**

"Good luck, Tommy. We're always here if you need us."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Bye, Buffy."

"So what now?" Adam asked from where he was lying on the bed.

Tommy shrugged and instantly felt the cold press of Adam's body at his back. He shivered a bit, and Adam's hands rested reassuringly on his shoulders, squeezing gently.

"We'll figure it out," Adam whispered, his lips ghosting across Tommy's neck. Tommy bit his lip and tilted his head, giving Adam access he wouldn't take but doing it all the same.

"I want to. Fuck do I want it." Adam whispered.

"I know."

  


**~*~*~**  


**Part Twelve**

Adam licked up the side of Tommy's neck, just barely scraping the skin with his fangs. "But I'm not going to."

Tommy turned in Adam's embrace, looping his arms up around Adam's neck. "I know."

He leaned up and kissed Adam, his tongue licking into Adam's mouth and Adam's arms tightened around him, clinging to him, the desperation he was feeling evident in his touch.

"So, not gonna slay me?"

Tommy laughed. "Nope, not. Unless, you know, you turn evil or something."

Adam bumped their noses together. "No plans to do that."

"Good. Not gonna bite me?"

"Nope, not today."

  


**~*~*~**  


**Part Thirteen**

Tommy pulled back, frowning at him, his heart beating faster. "Not today?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Silly, you think I’m going to let the only living male slayer in history go without having one teeny tiny taste? Not likely. I'm just not going to taste you today."

Tommy's grip on his stake tightened.

Adam shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. Don't even try it, Slayer. You're not fast enough to beat me."

"What the fuck, Adam?"

Adam's eyes darkened. He pulled Tommy's cut hand up to his mouth, licking his lips. "One day you're going to beg me to taste you."

  


**~*~*~**  


**Part Fourteen**

Tommy tapped his thigh nervously, his heart pounding. Deep down he knew Adam was right. He and Buffy had talked about it, that ~death wish that all Slayers seemed to have. One day he would want Adam to bite him, to taste him, to release him, and to give him that final sweet ecstasy.

"But that's not going to happen for a very long time," Adam's voice ghosted over his skin.

"It's not?"

"Nope. Need you alive."

"Why?"

"Because you make me feel alive and it's addicting, more addicting than your blood would be."

Tommy relaxed back into Adam's embrace.

  


**~*~*~**  


**Part Fifteen**

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb," Adam mused.

Tommy frowned. "You did not just quote Twilight at me."

"What? I like it," Adam protested.

Tommy snorted. "You would."

"It totally romanticizes us."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yup, you're all just big cuddly teddy bears."

"You know it," Adam retorted, resting his chin on Tommy's head.

"I hope you're around for a very long time."

"Me too."

Adam tilted his chin up with his finger and kissed him. Tommy melted against him, losing himself in the kiss until it ended.

"So which one of us is the lamb?"

**THE END**


End file.
